testingiauh912fandomcom-20200214-history
Validity at testing
marzieh eftekhari Test validity is a measure that that helps ensure that a test is in accordance with certain professional standards to measure what it is supposed to measure. There are two main methods to demonstrate a test's validity, one is criterion validity and the other is content validity. Criterion validity assesses whether a test reflects a certain set of abilities. For instance, when an employer hires new employees based on normal hiring procedures like interviews, education, and experience. This method demonstrates that people who do well on a test will do well on a job, and people with low score on test will do poorly on a job. Content validity represents job function testing. The procedure here is to identify necessary tasks to perform a job like typing, design, or physical ability. In order to demonstrate the content validity of a selection procedure, the behaviors demonstrated in the selection should be a representative sample of the behaviors of the job. Another method that is used rarely because it is not very sophisticated is face validity. Face validity is the property of a test intended to measure something. It is based only on the appearance of the measure and what it is supposed to measure, but not what the test actually measures. Face validity is often contrasted with content validity because it is not validity in the technical sense. Face validity is a simple form of validity in which researchers determine if the test seems to measure what is intended to measure. Essentially, researchers are simply taking the validity of the test at face value by looking at whether a test appears to measure the target variable. On a measure of happiness, for example, the test would be said to have face validity if it appeared to actually measure levels of happiness. Obviously, face validity only means that the test looks like it works. It does not mean that the test has been proven to work. However, if the measure seems to be valid at this point, researchers may investigate further in order to determine whether the test is valid and should be used in the future What is Validity? Validity is the extent to which a test measures what it claims to measure. It is vital for a test to be valid in order for the results to be accurately applied and interpreted. Validity isn’t determined by a single statistic, but by a body of research that demonstrates the relationship between the test and the behavior it is intended to measure. There are three types of validity: Content validity: ''' When a test has content validity, the items on the test represent the entire range of possible items the test should cover. Individual test questions may be drawn from a large pool of items that cover a broad range of topics. In some instances where a test measures a trait that is difficult to define, an expert judge may rate each item’s relevance. Because each judge is basing their rating on opinion, two independent judges rate the test separately. Items that are rated as strongly relevant by both judges will be included in the final test. '''Criterion-related Validity: A test is said to have criterion-related validity when the test has demonstrated its effectiveness in predicting criterion or indicators of a construct. There are two different types of criterion validity: · Concurrent Validity occurs when the criterion measures are obtained at the same time as the test scores. This indicates the extent to which the test scores accurately estimate an individual’s current state with regards to the criterion. For example, on a test that measures levels of depression, the test would be said to have concurrent validity if it measured the current levels of depression experienced by the test taker. · Predictive Validity occurs when the criterion measures are obtained at a time after the test. Examples of test with predictive validity are career or aptitude tests, which are helpful in determining who is likely to succeed or fail in certain subjects or occupations. 'Construct Validity: ' A test has construct validity if it demonstrates an association between the test scores and the prediction of a theoretical trait. Intelligence tests are one example of measurement instruments that should have construct validity.